The invention relates to toys and, more particularly, to a game of the type comprising a form of building blocks.
Heretofore, in the prior art, toys or games involving building blocks were all limited to static conditions in that blocks or other types of building elements were stacked in place by one or more players. The object of such toys or games is to develop and improve one's dexterity or manual skills and in not being responsible for the collapse of the blocks.
Although such toys or games, such as "BLOCK HEADS", a trademark of Parker Brothers of Salem, Mass., have been widely enjoyed in the past, they are not challenging or dynamic enough in today's market as they lack excitement and stimulation and are no longer considered to thrill or fascinate a player.
It should also be recognized that although anyone could play, the prior art toys or games were generally limited to toddlers and children of a young age because of the minimum skills required and the lack of any real challenge to stacking a plurality of blocks, even in those toys or games employing blocks of different sizes and shapes.